Many plant species are capable of being transformed with transgenes from other species to introduce agronomically desirable traits or characteristics, for example, improving nutritional value quality, increasing yield, conferring pest or disease resistance, increasing drought and stress tolerance, improving horticultural qualities (such as pigmentation and growth), imparting herbicide resistance, enabling the production of industrially useful compounds and/or materials from the plant, and/or enabling the production of pharmaceuticals. The introduction of transgenes into plant cells and the subsequent recovery of fertile transgenic plants that contain a stably integrated copy of the transgene can be used to produce transgenic plants that possess the desirable traits.
Control and regulation of gene expression can occur through numerous mechanisms. Transcription initiation of a gene is a predominant controlling mechanism of gene expression. Initiation of transcription is generally controlled by polynucleotide sequences located in the 5′-flanking or upstream region of the transcribed gene. These sequences are collectively referred to as promoters and are categorized as a gene regulatory element. Promoters in plants that have been cloned and widely used for both basic research and biotechnological application are generally unidirectional, directing only one gene that has been fused at its 3′ end (i.e., downstream). See, for example, Xie et al. (2001) Nat. Biotechnol. 19(7):677-9; U.S. Pat. No. 6,388,170.
Additional gene regulatory elements include sequences that interact with specific DNA-binding factors. These sequence motifs are sometimes referred to as cis-elements, and are usually position- and orientation-dependent, though they may be found 5′ or 3′ to a gene's coding sequence, or in an intron. Such cis-elements, to which tissue-specific or development-specific transcription factors bind, individually or in combination, may determine the spatiotemporal expression pattern of a promoter at the transcriptional level. These cis-elements vary widely in the type of control they exert on operably linked genes. Some elements act to increase the transcription of operably-linked genes in response to environmental responses (e.g., temperature, moisture, and wounding). Other cis-elements may respond to developmental cues (e.g., germination, seed maturation, and flowering) or to spatial information (e.g., tissue specificity). See, for example, Langridge et al. (1989) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86:3219-23.
It is often necessary to introduce multiple genes into plants for metabolic engineering and trait stacking, which genes are frequently controlled by identical or homologous promoters. However, homology-based gene silencing (HBGS) is likely to arise when multiple introduced transgenes have homologous promoters driving them. See e.g., Mol et al. (1989) Plant Mol. Biol. 13:287-94. HBGS has been reported to occur extensively in transgenic plants. See e.g., Vaucheret and Fagard (2001) Trends Genet. 17:29-35. Several mechanisms have been suggested to explain the phenomena of HBGS, all of which include the feature that sequence homology in the promoter triggers cellular recognition mechanisms that result in silencing of the repeated genes. See e.g., Matzke and Matzke (1995) Plant Physiol. 107:679-85; Meyer and Saedler (1996) Ann. Rev. Plant Physiol. Plant Mol. Biol. 47:23-48; Fire (1999) Trends Genet. 15:358-63; Hamilton and Baulcombe (1999) Science 286:950-2; and Steimer et al. (2000) Plant Cell 12:1165-78.
Strategies to avoid HBGS in transgenic plants frequently involve the development of various promoters that are functionally equivalent but have minimal sequence homology. Thus, there remains a need for constructs and methods for stable expression of multiple transgenes effectively with minimum risk for recombination or loss of transgenes through breeding or multiple generations in transgenic plants.